Queen Chara
by Pression
Summary: That's it. The kid has gotten better than him. after a hundred- no, thousands of reload, they could finally beat him every single time. They must have been bored, because he was back in his Snowdin room, Papyrus's voice echoing from downstairs. Maybe they'll decide they finally had enough and they'll let them go to the surface... Right? (WARNING: gore, mention of death)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever written! I am not an english speaker, so please feel free to tell me if i made any mistakes!

also, reviews would be appreciated. I want to get better, and i've got plans for this story. I am still alll ears for suggestions

* * *

How long has it been? Frankly, he didn't care much anymore. He lived day to day, one reset at the time. When it first started, he decided to count; he thought it'd be his way to keep his sanity. But in the end, it was only a way to make him feel depressed. So he stopped counting, and stopped caring.

At first, it was the flower; that stupid flower that would try to befriend everyone, only to kill them shortly after because he was bored. Yes, the flower did try to act kindly to everyone, but it seemed like it never interested him in the end.

Of course he fought it, what did you expect? He would do everything to protect his brother, his only family. He fought and fought, but the flower would come back every time. He couldn't remember those resets at first; but some sort of accident happened when he was fighting once in the Core.

Something exploded, and next thing he knew, he was staring at his ceiling on a bed, back in Snowdin. He shot up from bed this day upon hearing his brother's booming voice. No, no it couldn't be possible. He SAW him die!

But his eyes couldn't fool him. There he was, making spaghetti in the kitchen, frowning at how late it was and how he would be late for his job.

Like everything was perfectly normal.

This was only the beginning. The first few resets, he shrugged them off as dreams. Weird dreams, for sure, but there was _no way_ this could be happening.

But it never stopped. Sometimes, it would reset only after a few hours, and other times, it would take months. But one thing was for sure.

He was stuck there, unable to do anything.

Or so he thought. Long after he stopped counting resets, long after he stopped caring about fighting that damn flower, it seemed as once it was reset over again… It just stopped. He didn't see the flower afterward. He questioned it, of course, he became paranoia, scared to fall asleep only to be back again on that same fearful day.

Months passed. Years.

Time only moved forward.

He let his guard down. Maybe, just maybe the flower died? Maybe this thing's power was cut? He couldn't know for sure, but it was one of those rare times where he liked to just hope and wish for a good ending.

Years passed. He would always have nightmares plaguing him at night, how this monster would kill everyone he knew, crushing them with its powerful vines. Hearing his brother cry in anguish, Undyne's screams of fury as she tried in vain to slice the demonic plant, Alphys' silent choking as she slowly turned into dust…

Every time he had those kind of nightmares, he wouldn't be scared to go in his brother's bed, even if he was asleep. He would stay there, telling himself that he was there like a mantra, lulling himself back to sleep.

Papyrus didn't question it. Of course he didn't, he would wait until he was ready to tell him himself. He would darkly smile whenever he thought about that. Right. Tell him. He would never, ever tell Pap about those resets. It was his curse, not Papyrus'.

Beside, it was all over. There was no point in worrying everyone for something that technically never happened.

So he simply continued his life forward. Things finally started to look for the best, weren't they?

Until a human fell.

It wasn't a big deal right? From time to time, a human fell, people would chase it down and they'd have one more key to the surface. Except he wouldn't participate in this chase. After all, he promised to a certain lady behind a door that he would never hurt a child if they would come out of the door.

He hated making promises, but she sounded so tired on this day, just like he had been… He couldn't refuse her. He promised.

Yes, it made her feel a lot better. But it made him feel much worst.

It was an awful surprise that the kid could reset. All of his nightmares were back in an instant, panic attacks plaguing him whenever a reset occurred. He couldn't look at the kid's face either. But at the same time, he couldn't show that he knew, and could see every resets they did.

He was a simple puppet in their strings.

Different from the flower though, this kid was always friendly with everyone. At first he thought it was all an act. But they were genuinely kind.

So he kept his promise. He would protect the kid, even if they would reset. Even if they finally came to the surface, only to go back in the underground days after. Sad to say, he got used to it. Get up, greet the kid, make a few puns here and there, and wait for the next reset.

It wasn't all that bad. Sure, he'd love to continue forward, but since he couldn't do anything, he could at least try to see the positive side, right? He could say the same joke over and over, his brother would always groan like it was the first time. That in itself kept him composed.

At least until he saw Papyrus' head fall off.

This was a first. Not once did he saw the kid attack his brother. Yes, the kid did gain some lvl, but as far as he knew, they would only do it when they were in a dangerous situation. Papyrus was sparing them for crying out loud! And they killed him.

Even then, his brother stayed cool until the very end. He did not scream. He did not loose his temper. He even said that the kid could still be good if they try.

His dust sprayed everywhere in the snow, leaving his clothes on the ground, abandoned. The child- no, this _monster_ – just kept walking like nothing happened.

It was the first time in a long time that he felt this sick. This day, this reset, he went back in his house in Snowdin, laying in his brother's bed, waiting for a reset. He prayed- _god he prayed_ that this was not the final reset. It couldn't end like this. The kid didn't even kill another monster before his brother.

This power of theirs was starting to mess with their head.

Too much power is dangerous. The kid was starting to play with their life, for their own amusement. Papyrus never did anything to anger the child. He was a sweetheart, he couldn't insult someone even if his life was on the line.

And yet the kid murdered them.

The reset finally came. This day, he cried in Papyrus' arms for the whole day. His brother didn't question it. Really, he was the best.

Resets after resets, the kid would kill different person. Papyrus died in some of them, but he always came back. Undyne died lots of times too, but he didn't watch it. He didn't want to. He was getting tired, and the restless killing was starting to get to him. Yet, the promise he made to that lady kept him from acting. Was she even alive? She probably died a couple of times too.

The kid still had no assumption that he remembered. He said the same thing, just like everyone did when the kid was there.

Like a play in a theater, he kept his role as the comedy guy.

Until there was no one in the underground.

This time, he felt something. As he was walking around, he realized there was literally _no one._ The kid killed everyone… There was dust everywhere, making a trail to Asgore's throne room.

He felt anger. A wild, burning rage for the kid. The lady thought they needed protection, but who was protecting _them?_

He waited in the judgement hall like always. It was his job after all. Papyrus didn't know about it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

He could feel his left eye burning with magic, but he kept his cool and kept it under control.

The kid showed up, knife in hand.

He killed them.

It barely took any time. His first attack finished them. He knew they would come back, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to make them suffer. Pay for what they had done.

Resets after resets they died. They managed to fight for longer with each resets, but he still had tricks up his sleeves. The satisfaction when he saw blood splashing on the ground after an attack was exhilarating. They never said a word while he was admitting that he knew about the resets. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell someone.

He knew, but he didn't say he could actually remember.

He stopped counting the resets, but he was pretty sure it was above a hundred resets when he lost.

He fell asleep on his turn. Bad idea, of course, but his magic could only do so much. He woke up right before the kid hit, but they still managed to follow him and hit him another time.

He knew it would happen. With his frozen smile, he simply said "That's it I guess", and dragged himself out of battle. Before turning to dust, he was pretty sure he saw Papyrus giving his hand.

He died.

And woke up in his house in Snowdin.

From this time on, the kid committed genocides more often then he'd like.

Each time he fought them. He didn't have a choice, and he had to admit that it felt good to pour out his rage. But the kid was definitely getting better.

When he died, they would come back right before the fight, just to kill him again. That made him sick, but kept on fighting. He stopped counting how many times he died, only to be forced to fight again. The kid had an unnerving grin on their face all this time. It made him want to throw up.

The kid started to win more often then he'd lost. They learned by heart all of his attacks, but he couldn't care to change them. It was pointless in the end.

It probably wouldn't be an exaggeration if he said that months had passed in the resets only devoted to fighting.

The kid now beat him every single time.

Upon another death, he woke up in Snowdin.

* * *

Sans sit up on his bed, death eye sockets staring at his own tornado. Did the kid finally decided they had enough?

He shook his head. They would be back for sure.

He got up, walking downstairs. At least he could finally see Papyrus again. It has been such a long time…

"BROTHER!" shouted his bro. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Papyrus didn't even took the time to look away from the spaghetti he was cooking while screaming for his brother to wake up. Sans knew all of this by heart anyway.

"Sure bro", he said as close as possible as he could. Papyrus jumped up, a few spaghetti flying out of the pot that he was stirring.

"SANS!" He yelled. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Well maybe next time check if I'm asleep" he shrugged, sitting down at the table.

"WHY ARE YOU AWAKE SO EARLY?" He ask as he took a rag, cleaning up the spaghetti. "eh, can't I wake up at least once in a year early?" he said as he sip on a premade coffee.

"I GUESS SO…" He turned back to his cooking. "I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS GREAT SPAGHETTI! YOU NEED ENERGY FOR THIS BIG DAY!"

"Big day? How so?" Sans said, as if he was reciting a play.

"A HUMAN WILL COME DOWN! I CAN FEEL IT SANS!" Papyrus shouted full of confidence, taking a dramatic position.

"So you can say you feel it… in your bones?"

He was rewarded with a yell of exasperation. Yep, he told himself, he will never get bored of this…

He got up after a few minutes of hesitation, and hugged Papyrus from behind. His scarf smelled like spices, which made his eyes tear up. God he missed this smell. His booming voice… His groans of frustration as he made another awful pun… It felt like it has been such a long time since he had seen him…

To think he would probably loose him again. The kid would be back today, and they would probably kill him another time. He had long since stopped believing that the kid would save them all again. This kid… This… _beast…_ was walking in a path of dust that no reset could ever make him forget.

This was his life now…

 _Not here… don't cry here, he's alive now…_

"ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, a worry expression on his face, kneeling down to take his brother in his arm.

"'Course I am. Can't I give my awesome bro a big hug?" he said while grinning.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! I AM A GREAT HUGGER AFTER ALL!"

"hehe, of course you are" He said, letting go to go back to his cold mug of coffee. "Hey, I wanted to ask, do you want to watch a movie tonight? Together?"

"GOOD IDEA! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE HAD A NIGHT OF FUN TOGETHER…" Papyrus said as he prepared two plates of his famous spaghetti, serving one to his brother and sitting on the table with the other plate in front of him.

"Yeah, Thought we could watch this new movie Mettaton released" He took a bite of his spaghetti. He was hit with a wall of nostalgia, but didn't let it show.

"GREAT! WE COULD INVITE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TOO!" He smiled, taking a huge bite from his.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Undyne loves to laugh at his movies" he sipped on his coffee. "You'll take care of the invitations?"

"I WILL"

* * *

Sans hummed to himself as he walked to his sentry station, enjoying the view of monsters playing around in the snow. Frankly, he missed the sight of life all around him. It felt good.

But how long would that even last..?

Hey, he shouldn't be so gloomy. There might be a reason that they reset. Maybe they changed..?

He climbed up a tree to have a good look on the door, slumping on a branch. In a few hours, the kid will be there.

He looked up at the ceiling of the cave, a few rocks shining like stars, a few snowflakes falling down. It looked peaceful, and even after everything that happened, he felt for the first time in a long time calm. He closed his eye sockets. Yes, this felt nice. He could hear from afar some children screaming as they played and the river flowing down in Waterfall.

But, every good thing has an ending.

He heard the heavy door open, creaking as it is rarely used. A small figure came out, the door closing behind them. _Well,_ he thought. _Time to go._

He teleported down, following the child behind like old times.

He noticed that they didn't gained any lvl… Relief washed over him. This could be a good ending then. They were probably tired of all the fighting like him. They'll go to the surface…

"Human", he said in their back, hands in his pocket, preparing the whoopee cushion. "Don't you know how to greet-"

He was violently interrupted as he saw a flash of a blade shoved right in his eye socket.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, got caught up in exams, then I took a long break. I'll try to update more frequently now, but I still want longer chapters, and since I'm still new at this I'm taking a bit of time to write. Wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to give you something first. Enjoy!

* * *

Papyrus was feeling like this day would be good. His brother finally wanted to do something else beside sleeping and telling pun (thought to be fair he would probably make some in the movie night) and Undyne, like Alphys were free. He thought about making another batch of spaghetti for all of them, but he settled for something a bit different since they had been eating that for the past week.

They would be amazed by how great his lasagna will be!

Alphys said that she would also bring popcorn for the night. Honestly, Papyrus didn't like it so much. It would always get stuck in his teeth, and he couldn't remove it without his hands, with his lack of tongue and all.

But Sans loved it. Then again, his brother couldn't open his mouth, much less move it, a permanent grin plastered on his face. He would eat using magic, making food disappear in front of his teeth.

Papyrus's smile faltered for a second. He would never admit it, but sometime this physical characteristic would bother him a lot. Of course his brother was hiding stuff from him, he wasn't stupid. But he felt like Sans would also lie about how he felt to protect him. And this grin would always mislead him into thinking that he was fine.

His eyes were the only thing that gave him a glance at his true feelings. He could see how his eye sockets were darker than usual, and how the lights in them would sometimes flicker.

He wanted to know, _god_ he wanted to know what was wrong. But he knew Sans all too well. He would only shut down if he tried to force it out of him.

He could only wait, and be there for him.

Strolling in the snow to check on Sans at his sentry post, he was excited to tell him that Undyne and Alphys were free for the night. It was quiet outside, truly a beautiful day.

His brother wasn't at his post.

Papyrus worried for a second. "AH, OF COURSE", he said out loud as he remembered that he liked to go to the giant door to practice his knock knock jokes.

He faced the wooden gate on the bridge, progressing toward the door.

He was interrupted as he heard a laugh, a silhouette standing right behind the gate. Upon closer inspection, he realised this was in fact the same shape as a human.

Normally, he would be thrilled to see a human child. But this laugh sent a shiver down his spine. His smile was gone. He felt it; something wasn't right. They were showing their back, their attention fully concentrated on something at their feet. He couldn't make out what it was.

He decided to test his luck, approaching the human carefully, but with confidence.

"HELLO HUMAN. I AM THE-"

"Great Papyrus?" the child finished in an unnerving voice, looking back at him, moving on the side. Which gave him a perfect view of the unidentified thing on the ground.

He froze where he stood, his smile long gone, eye socket widening.

There he was, his brother lying lifelessly in the snow, a mix of blue and red staining the snow right under his head. The human had a foot on his pelvis, his right leg in one hand.

"My my, Papyrus, you're here early!" they cooed, dropping the knife he just realised they had in their hand.

Papyrus was at lost for words. He stared at the child, then at Sans, unable to do anything. He couldn't take his eyes off of his brother's unconscious body. Why would they hurt his brother? Papyrus knew him more than anybody else in the underground. His brother wouldn't hurt the human. They had their puzzles to capture them after all, so why would he even attack? Why would the human feel the need to attack him?

He felt his vision falter. _This can't be happening… Why? Why would they do this?_ He thought as his hands shook.

But he still couldn't move.

"Wow, not going to save him? That's pretty pathetic".

They grabbed Sans's femur with both hands, pulling while keeping a sturdy foot on his pelvis. They were slowly twisting it inward, and the awful realisation of what they were doing crept into Papyrus's mind too late. His body was thrown into action, feeling his magic forming around him, tears prickling at the corner of his eye sockets.

"STOP!" he desperately yelled, a hand thrown in front of him, firing a bone at the child.

They moved their heads slightly to the left, the bone planting itself in a tree behind. The child smiled.

Sans's leg was ripped off.

Now, Papyrus was never a fighter. Well, he did want to join the Royal Guards, but he never wanted to fight with the intention of killing any humans. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But at that moment, as he heard the sickening crack of his brother's leg being torn off, there was no more morals restraining him.

He yelled as a wall of bones formed in front of him. His magic poured out just like his anger, a white fury no one could have possibly thought he had in him. He threw every bones he could possibly summon, a disordered attack only fueled by his emotions.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" He screamed as the human quickly took a few steps back, their twisted smile fading away. "DO NOT HURT MY BROTHER!" They were forced to jump, dodge and dive on the ground as bones were coming from everywhere.

When bones grazed their shoulders and their hips, the human decided to retreat into the forest, making a run for it for their knife before dashing deep inside the woods.

Papyrus threw a few more bones at them. He wanted to follow them, he really did. But something was a hell lot more important right now. More specifically, his brother.

The tall skeleton sprinted to Sans's side, carefully taking him in his arms. He searched around for his missing leg, but realised with anger that the human ran away with it.

No, right now he needed to concentrate on what was important.

He carefully wrapped his scarf around Sans's head for his eye. "COME ON BROTHER… LET'S GET HOME…"

* * *

"U-Undyne! Calm down, you're g-going to break the table!"

"But have you seen that?! Why doesn't Mew Mew just go with him?" Undyne yelled, the said table flipped against the wall.

"W-well, she still likes her first love…" Alphys mumbled.

"ARGH!" The fish monster lamented, crashing back on the sofa, folding her arms. "This show is stupid anyway…"

"Aren't you the one who absolutely n-needed to see the f-four next episodes…?" The scientist replied, stifling a laugh.

"WELL YEAH!" she retorqued, gesturing to the TV, "I need to know who she's going to choose!"

Undyne groaned again, taking a sip of her water that was fortunately on the coffee table next to the sofa. Even if Alphys was kind enough to put the air conditioning whenever she came, it still wasn't like Waterfall, but she didn't mind. She liked spending time with her shy friend watching anime.

"Who knows, m-maybe we'll see in the next episode…"? Alphys smiled as she waved the remote control in front of Undyne's face. The latter was fixing it, debating her options in her head.

She threw her hands in the air. "FINE! But it's the last one!"

"Of course!" The small monster clicked on the next episode, fully knowing that Undyne was too curious to just stop there after a cliff hanger.

Not even a few minutes in that Alphys's cellphone rang.

"Alphys! Come on!" Undyne complained.

"S-sorry!" She said, pausing the show. "Weird, I was sure I muted my phone…"

She got up, promising to be back as she walked to her desk, searching around for the cell. Unfortunately, as she found it, the call got to voicemail. She frowned, sure that it was definitely put on mute. So why was it rigging?

She quickly discovered why as a text displayed '25 miss calls" on her screen. Her eyes widened as she remembered she put the option of ringing when someone was calling to much in case of emergencies.

She quickly checked who it was. Papyrus?

"ALPHYS!" yelled back Undyne. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"A-a minute! I h-have to call s-someone!" She quickly replied as she found Papyrus's contact name in the list, dialing his number.

It picked up at the first ring.

"Papyrus! Wh-"

"ALPHYS!" Papyrus was practically screaming in the device, making Alphys's head recoil "ALPHYS I NEED YOU RIGHT HERE IN SNOWDIN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"W-w-what? Papyrus, c-calm down! What's w-wrong,..?"

"IT'S SANS! THERE WAS A HUMAN AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY DID BUT THEY ATTACKED HIM I THINK AND-GOD HIS EYE IS BLEEDING AND I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE SINCE WE'RE _SKELETONS_ -"

"Papyrus! Stop, you're rambling!" she said with more force than she was used to. "I'm coming right away, alright?" she stated, grabbing her lab coat, searching for her medical kit. Damnit, where were her stuff when she needed them?

"OKAY, BUT PLEASE HURRY ALPHYS!" he sounded terrified.

"Okay, I-I will… I'll be there in ten minutes okay? Put a tight bandage around h-his eye… socket for now okay?" She ordered, crouching under her desk. It was filled with boxes, and as she tossed them out of her way, she saw the red and white logo of the medical kit. Bingo.

"I WILL!" Papyrus shouted back. She took the box out with her, banging her head against the desk in the process. "ow…" she mumbled as she got up.

"S-so," she continued, "stay with him, I'll be there soon… Call me back if things get w-worst" she finished, closing her cell after a loud 'okay' from Papyrus. She opened her kit on her desk, checking if she had everything to treat a magical wound.

Well, she wasn't sure what it was without consulting the patient, but she suspected it had to do with his magic. Skeletons didn't have eyeballs, but she knew Sans's source of power was his left eye socket.

It wasn't a rare thing for monsters to have a physical source of magic on their body, but it was usually hidden inside. As for skeletons, they didn't have that chance. At least Papyrus's was in his ribcage. For Sans unfortunately, it was where everyone could see it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Undyne spoke right behind the scientist. She yelped, banging her hips against the desk, making a few papers fall, scattering on the already messy floor. She completely forgot the fish monster in this story.

"Undyne! I-I got a call from Papyrus saying that Sans i-is badly injured…" She closed the medical kit. There was everything she needed in there. "I n-need to go down in Snowdin right now…"

"What?" Undyne exclaimed. "How did that punk even get hurt? By falling down while sleeping on the job?"

"P-Papyrus said he was attacked… By a h-human…"

"THERE'S A HUMAN UNDERGROUND!?" She suddenly shouted, taking the small monster in her strong arms without warning. Alphys yelped, slightly blushing despite the situation.

"WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW!" The warrior declared as she started jogging outside of Alphys's lab, ignoring the heat from Hotland that she hated so much.

"U-Undyne!" she squeaked, "you don't h-have to hold me…!"

"It'll be faster! We can't let the human hurt any more monsters!" She yelled, running full speed to the River Person. Alphys clenched the medical kit tighter in her hands, which were shaking. Not only was she scared, she didn't know if she could even help Sans. And that was without mentioning that the human could be killing other monsters as they spoke.

No. She had to be brave. This wasn't the time to doubt herself. She was needed after all.

* * *

Papyrus kept walking in circle in the living room, where Sans laid lifelessly on the sofa. He used an old shirt to make a tight bandage around his head. It was already soaked in a blue liquid, which he assumed was probably magic. The only good news was that it was slowing down.

But it did not calm Papyrus down.

More than once he hallucinated dust piling right under his brother. He now had to check every minute or so, carefully lifting his head to check for any sign of dust. He couldn't let his brother fall down. He just _couldn't._

He carefully took Sans jacket off, which was neatly folded on the table next to their pet rock. Papyrus didn't know what else to do. He had called Alphys, but what if she didn't make it in time? What if the human found them?

The human… He should probably be hunting them down to capture them, but he was too worried to leave his brother's side. He had warned the small village that they needed to hide in their houses since a threat was roaming in the forest. No children were allowed outside, and adults had to be careful and alarm a Royal Guard if they ever spotted them.

Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were on surveillance in the village, whereas Dogamy and Dogaressa were scouting the forest, hoping to capture the human before anyone else got hurt. Doggo stayed in his sentry station, ready to warn the others if the human was spotted.

They told Papyrus to stay indoor with his brother. In different circumstance, he would have contested, declaring with confidence that he could be of assistance, and secretly hoping that they would see his potential to become a Royal Guard. But this time was different. He simply nodded his head, heading back home.

He wouldn't admit it, but his… little outburst left him exhausted. He shook the feeling off, too worried to be able to sleep anyway.

With a sigh, he sat down next to Sans at his feet. Well… at his foot would be more appropriate. Papyrus couldn't believe that the human torn off his brother's leg. He just couldn't comprehend _why_. If they wanted, they could've dust him where he laid on the snow. They didn't…

Could it be that they didn't want Sans dead?

His train of thought was interrupted as the house's door opened with such force it probably left a hole in the wall. He stood up in alert, but relief soon washed over him as he took sight of Alphys in Undyne's arms, who opened the door with a kick.

"ALPHYS! ALPHYS PLEASE HELP HIM!" Papyrus ran to them, yanking her from the fish monster's arms without realising it. Alphys didn't have time to say a word as she was shoved in front of Sans.

"Hey watch it Pap!" Undyne yelled at him. He was a bit too rough for her liking, and even if she knew Papyrus was just panicking, she didn't want Alphys to be overwhelmed with his actions.

"I-it's fine U-Undyne...!" She reassured her, before turning back to Sans, opening her kit on the floor.

"Alright, you stay and take care of his brother while I go KILL that damn human! No one hurts my friends!" Undyne yelled as a spear materialised right in front of her, catching it mid-air.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR ARMOR!" Papyrus mentioned worriedly. In fact, the warrior was still in her casual clothes, since she was just spending time with Alphys.

"Damnit, I forgot!" she facepalmed herself. "PAPYRUS!", she yelled back, pointing at him, "protect them while I'm gone! I trust you, trainee!" With that, she ran outside, clacking the door behind her.

Papyrus gave his attention back to the scientist with her brother. She removed the soaked shirt, examining the inside of his eye socket with a rag to wipe away the excess that was leaking out. "I was right… This is definitely a magic wound…" she mumbled as she took out from her medical kit a syringe. She only then noticed the tall skeleton that was looming over her, watching her every movement.

"Uhm.. P-Papyrus..?" She lifted her head, meeting his eyes, "I… kinda need to concentrate… uhm…"

"OH OF COURSE, I UNDERSTAND" he says as he took a small step back, still fixing her.

"Why don't y-you go in your r-room… I'll call you when I'm done, okay..?" she gently smiled at him. Of course he was worried, she'd never seen the two sibling this close together… But it was unnerving to have the taller one watching her.

"OH… UHM…"

"Don't worry Papyrus, I'll help him, promise. Now go wait in your room please…"

After a few worried glances at his brother, he finally obliged, walking upstairs and closing the door behind him.

She sighed, and turned back to Sans, only now noticing his missing limb. With an expression of shock, she carefully looked up his short, only to find that his femur had been ripped off of his pelvis, a red spot marking the missing bone. She put her hand over her mouth. What the _hell_ happened...?

She shook her head. No, she had to concentrate. Fix his eye first, the priority. Then check for other none threatening injuries.

She pulled up his shirt, reaching inside his rib cage with the syringe, carefully injecting his soul with a surplus of magic. She couldn't heal his wound herself. Only his magic could do it, so she needed to give him more as it was leaking.

Sans body spasmed as the magic was too much at once. The blue liquid was practically oozing from the skeleton's face, but she had no choice. With this much quantity, the soul would force it out of his body, and one of the ways was by using it. Since his body could sense his injury, his magic would unconsciously turn into healing.

Sure, it was uncomfortable for the monster receiving it, but Sans was fortunately unconscious. Placing a good quantity of new bandages over Sans's eye socket, she finally decided to have a look at his pelvis.

She hated entering someone's privacy without his consent, but this was a skeleton. It wasn't exactly a 'private part' for her. Heck, she had a skeleton made of plastic at her lab (thought Sans blushed a bright cyan blue the first time he saw it, telling Alphys how it was inappropriate to have a female skeleton body exposed like that. This made her wonder how they could even identify the genders…)

She carefully stripped his shorts off, taking a closer look. It was only an abrasion, a few drips of blood staining the white bone. The scientist took out another bandage, covering it as best as she could.

There wasn't much she could do at this point. Sans was healing his eye, which wouldn't take him long to finish, and his pelvis was relatively fine. She put the blanket she found folded on the couch and placed it on Sans.

She carefully put away her stuff, looking back upstairs to call Papyrus back, only to find him peeking down the stairs, half hiding behind his room's door.

She sighed. "You watched me all the way didn't you…?"

"… I'M SORRY ALPHYS." He said as he walked downstairs. "I'M… I.. I'm just… so worried…" he sat next to his brother, watching him like a guardian angel. "I… don't want to loose him. He's everything to me", he said, almost whispering.

"You know, he always does everything for me", Papyrus smiled at the memories, looking down at his face. "He took on so many jobs to pay for the house while I trained with Undyne to become a Royal Guard…" He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eye sockets. "He never once complained. But sometimes…" his smile was gone. "I wonder if he put aside his dreams only for me. Or if he even has one…"

It was the first time she saw him talking with this much sadness in his voice. It broke her heart. Papyrus was so innocent, so full of cheers, pulling everyone together. She really liked his presence, even if she was always quiet beside him. People thought she didn't like the tall skeleton, that he made her feel uncomfortable, but, in reality, he made her feel important, _wanted_.

"It's okay, I understand… B-but he'll be okay! He is healing himself, and he should actually wake up soon" she smiled at him as gently as she could.

"REALLY?" He said, his grin back on his face. "WHEN WILL HE WAKE UP?"

"Uhm, well it really depends on his recovery… It could be in a few minutes as it could be a few hours…" She sighed. "It would be b-better if it was the later… Waking up e-early could be painful at the moment…"

It was true. The magic she injected him could put his body back into action, forcing him to wake up even if he shouldn't. If the patient wasn't fatally wounded, she didn't use this. But knowing how fragile Sans was, she didn't take the chance. Better a bit of pain than dying, right?

"I… I'M SORRY IF I WAS A BIT AGGRESSIVE WHEN YOU CAME IN."

"Oh, u-uhm don't worry about that…! I fully underst-"

She shrieked, interrupted as the door was forcefully opened, breaking the wall in the process. The fish monster stood in the doorway, wearing her armor.

"UNDYNE! BE CAREFUL WITH THE DOOR!" Papyrus scolded, getting up to clean the pieces of drywall littering the ground.

"Ah, sorry Pap", she said as she closed the door, helping him. "I talked to Greater Dog, and the human wasn't spotted yet. We're still on watch", she threw the pieces she collected in the garbage can under the table while Papyrus fetched a broom, "How's Sans anyway?"

"H-he should be fine…" She replaced her glasses as Undyne examined Sans. "He might have a sh-shock when he wak-"

"THAT HUMAN BRAT CUT OFF HIS LEG!?" She gritted her pointy teeth together as she clenched her knuckles together.

Yes, she wasn't as close to Sans as she was with his brother, but she still enjoyed his company when he was there. Sure, he was lazy and it got on her nerves, but she liked the guy. His laziness was, in a way, his charm. But this wasn't the point. She was the head of the Royal Guard, and she couldn't even protect a close friend? How was she expected to help everyone if she already failed at her job?

A monster was hurt today because she wasn't on duty. Papyrus's brother suffered the consequences because she was careless to think that everything was okay today.

Her self loathing was interrupted as a calm hand placed itself on her knuckle.

"Calm down Undyne… It's n-not your fault, okay?" She looked down at the yellow monster, who had a faint tint of red on her cheeks. Strangely, this calmed the Royal Guard. She took a deep breath.

"It would be careless for you t-to go in the forest… We don't know where the human is, and this place n-needs your protection. You should s-stay until we have news of the human's whereabouts."

"… DON'T YOU HAVE CAMERAS INSTALLED ALL THROUGHT SNOWDIN?" Papyrus spoke after a moment, looking down at the pile of dust and drywall. He shivered as he collected it in the dust pan, throwing it away.

"Oh, y-yes I do!" She quickly took her phone out of her pocket. "why didn't I think of that...?"

"THAT'S BRILLANT PAPYRUS!" Undyne exclaimed. "We'll be able to trace down that fucker soon enough!"

"LANGUAGE!" shouted back Papyrus.

"Okay" interrupted Alphys, "It'll take too long for me to go b-back in my lab, so I'll try to connect to my computer from my phone… It'll take a while thought" She looked back at Undyne, "For now, please stay put, okay?"

Undyne's answer was interrupted by a groan coming from a certain small skeleton on the sofa. Everyone faces turned toward Sans as he woke up. His brother ran to his side as fast as he could, taking his hand, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"BROTHER? BROTHER DO YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

"Pap…?" Sans weakly asked, groaning as he tried to sit up, letting out a soft laugh. Wow, he really felt groggy. First time a reset did that… "Eh, guess I'm still _bone tired_ , huh..?" Why couldn't he see anything?

Really, what happened? The human killed them so fast. He only remembered a surge of pain in his left eyes socket and the human's dark laugh resonating in his skull. Man, this was pretty bad. Where did the kid get the knife anyway…?

He shrugged it off. Not like it mattered anyway. They were just pawns in the human's hands, like a game of chest.

"Brother please don't get up, you're still injured…" Papyrus said in his soft voice, a voice he usually used when he had nightmares and asked for comfort in Papyrus's arms.

Wait- _injured?!_

"W-what?" He shakily asked as he felt his eye socket, only to be stopped by a bandage over both of his eyes.

What. The. _Fuck._

"Yes, you were attacked by a human… B-but don't worry! You'll heal okay..?" He could practically feel his brother smile, caressing his hand in comfort.

But he couldn't relax. The play has changed, and his script was rendered completely useless. He didn't know what was happening, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt _scared._ Always having a notion of what was going to happen strangely kept him sane. He knew everything that had to happen: he knew every conversations, every actions like a movie played on repeat.

 _No, no calm down. The kid will reset eventually like always._

"I'm… okay Pap…" Finally sitting, shifting uneasily as he felt a missing weight on his right side. Alarmed, he touch his right leg.

Only to be met with nothing but the sofa.

His breathing grew faster, as he felt around in desperation to find the missing limb.

"B-brother please calm down…!" he said calmly, taking Sans's searching hands in his. "It's okay, everything will be fine…"

"But.. what.. w-why.." He couldn't find his words. Did the kid just decided to spontaneously take his leg? Why!?

"Hey, don't worry punk, we'll help you okay?" He jumped up, startled as he heard Undyne talk right beside him. She was here too…? "We're not leaving you in this condition!"

"I-I can always t-try to make a new leg f-for you…" Alphys said shyly, making Sans turn his head toward her voice. "It'll be a-alright okay? You just have to stay calm…"

Alphys and Undyne were here… This was definitely far away from the script. Nothing made sense (or should he say, _sans_ ) and it was messing with his head so badly.

"What about… the human… w-where are they..?" He asked nervously.

Who knows what they could be planning. He used to not care about these kind of things, but now that everything changed, he was beyond terrified that this was the final reset. That there would be no more.

That his brother could definitively die.

"We a-aren't sure y-yet, but we think they a-are somewhere in Snowdin's forest. I'm t-trying to connect to my computer at h-home to see the cameras…" Alphys stuttered, a beeping sound close to her as he assumed she was on her phone.

"Once we find their whereabouts I'll KILL THEM!" Undyne shouted, follow by a crash to his right side.

"UNDYNE, DON'T BREAK THE TABLE!"

"SORRY!"

"G-guys, calm down, we c-can't have Sans stressing o-out.. It'll be bad for h-his magic!"

"I'm fine Alphys", he assured her, even thought his left eye felt as if it was on fire and his missing limb was beyond terrifying to him. "I just… Need some sleep I think…"

"You should rest brother! Let me take you to your room, okay?" Papyrus voice came next to him. Sans nodded as he felt strong hands taking him from the couch, holding him bridal style. His brother was even more careful than usual, which he didn't think could be possible.

His bandages got soaked by his tears as the smaller skeletons put his head against his brother's chest. He was at peace in his arms, but that was what made it so scary. He could lose this. He could lose his brother permanently now, as there was no way of knowing if the human would reset again.

He gripped his brother's scarf, the smell of spice calming him. He would protect him. He would do anything for him.


End file.
